DA2: Twins
by Aroomie
Summary: So... I always wondered something, so here it is... Dragon Age two with a small spin. The twins Carver and Bethany PLUS Hawke and a twin sister! *gasp* anywho... Figured I would have some fun with the idea. Rated M for future Chapters...
1. Family

"Carver?"

The females voice called out over for him.

"Yea, yea." He breathed heavy, unable to get his breath.

"I'm comin' Give me a moment would you?"

He heard a soft giggle as he lent forward and placed his hands on his knees breathing heavy, he looked up at the sound of foot steps coming closer to him, his hazel eyes clashing against the icy blue hues of his elder sister. Her raven hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top her head, small bangs fallen in her face and framing the soft pale cheeks as she stared at her brother with a small smirk.

"I don't think the darkspawn will wait while you catch your breath, brother." Carver just laughed meekly, straightening up.

"Oh stow it would you?"

Her ruby lips curled into a large smile as she offered her hand to him.

"Come on, we can't stay here. Home isn't that much further and we need to get mother away from here."

Carver nodded, taking his sisters hand for just a moment as she pulled him along. They walked for a moment, allowing Carver to catch his breath before running the rest of the way to Lothering. As they walked into town, Carver couldn't help but stop every foot or so as he stared at all the people that tried to cram into the town, shaking his head before continuing to walk.

"Amarillis!"

Carver looked up at the voice as it called for his sister, a frown growing across his face as he saw his elder brother, Aristide. How his sister got along with the mages in their family he would never understand.

"Brother!"

She smiled full heartedly and practically jumped into Aristides arms as he opened them, hugging him tightly. Aristide was almost twice the size of Amarillis, his broad shoulders and muscular arms misleading on the fact he was a mage, his raven hair kept short and styled like he just got out of bed, his beard covered all of his lower face making only his bottom lip visible. His eyes much different from his twins, his where a bright ember, almost a blaze in the right lighting. With Carver in tow, she told him about the kings death and the darkspawn, how they needed to leave.

"Then we should move quickly... Carver,"

Amarillis looked over as Aristide called for their younger brother.

"If you are done sulking back there, we could use your help."

"But of course, brother. I'll get right on that."

Amarillis sighed at the sarcasm in her younger brothers voice, shaking her head and placed a hand on Aristides chest to keep him from attacking Carver.

"Can we not fight for 5 minutes while we get everything in order, please?"

Both men looked at their sister, Aristide nodding first before turning on his heels. "Bethany is in the fields, I'll go get mother." Carver nodded and started to head for the fields, Amarillis and Aristide walking to the house.

"Why do you have to be so hard on him, Aris?"

He shook his head, placing a thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose as he started to speak, shutting his eyes as his sister took his arm to lead him.

"It sounds foolish, but he needs to be strong, none of this is ever easy on anyone, and he needs to understand that we wont bend over back for him just because he is the only none mage in this family."

He looked at his sister, her eyes averting his as she stared at the ground.

"You have to tell him eventually, Amai, other wise he will find out in the least pleasant of ways."

As she opened the door to the house, she sighed heavily and nodded.

"I will tell him, when he is ready to hear it." Aristide shook his head, grumbling as he followed his sister inside the house.

All their plans where interrupted when the darkspawn attacked in the middle of the night, forcing them to flee unprepared. Their mother was having trouble cooping with leaving everything behind, but she eventually gathered her thoughts, at least she still had her children. She watched them fight, scared for herself and for them as they continued. Thankful for Aristide keeping Bethany and Carver from ripping each other apart, watching Amarillis keep strangely calm threw out everything. They bumped into Aveline and her husband after running for most the day, Leandra watched as her children defended one another from the Templar, frowning as they continued only to fight more.

"We have to hurry if we want to make it past the darkspawn."

Aveline spoke quickly, rushing everyone to the large clearing. The ground shook, making everyone off balance. A shrill yelp coming from Amarillis as she saw the huge ogre charging at them, everyone jumping to the side. Amarillis watched her sister, calling for her to stop, but she was unheard. Her eyes wide with shock as the ogre grabbed Bethany and tossed her around like a doll. Her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at her sisters body, tears swelling in her eyes, Aristide blocked her view. He cupped her face and spoke her name to bring her back to reality as Carver and Aveline tried to fend the beast off. Aristide tossed a fire ball after his sister had calmed enough, landing at the ogres feet and exploding causing the beast to rear back and cover it's face, giving Carver his opening as he tossed himself at the creature, thrusting his blade into it's throat as it fell backwards. For guarantee, he stabbed his blade into the beasts chest to make sure it wasn't getting up before he pulled back and climbed off. Amarillis walked over with everyone, keeping calm as she watched her mother hold her sister in her arms. Her fists clenched at her sides as she turned away, she couldn't risk losing to her emotions, she blocked out the conversation, the blame of Bethanys death on her and Aristide. She knew her mother was giving her a death glare for not giving enough emotion, but she had to stay blocked off from it, keeping calm. Her mother didn't know what she was, she didn't need too.

Amarillis didn't much like where her brother was going with making a deal with the witch, a disapproving scowl forming on her face as she was bystander to it all. Feeling sorry for Aveline and her husband, for Bethany, not once looking her mother in the eyes from the shame she had for not crying for Bethany. She stood by Carver, hiding in his shadow as she followed everything as her brother handled it. Two weeks of self pity and not talking to anyone but Carver, she felt ashamed, miserable. As the piled off the ship into Kirkwall docks, she tried to smile for everyone, specially her mother. Following along and helping where she could. Amarillis gripped her daggers and played with them as Aristide handled details, not wishing to put her nose where she didn't need too.

"So? Is it done?"

"It is."

Amarillis looked up and watched as their uncle clapped his hands together.

"Good, I'll go and see when the bribes can be made."

As he walked away, Amarillis took hold of her twins arm and looked up at him with a worried look.

"So, I guess this is it then."

Aristide looked over at Carver and smiled as he took hold of Amarillis' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"For now at least we are home. What's important it that we are together."

"If only Bethany was with us..."

Amarillis felt her guilt coming back as she took her brothers hand and let him pull her along.

"And Wesley."

Aveline lowered her head and took a moment before stepping after Aristide.

"Come on, we have a long year a head of us."

Amarillis smiled at her brother and glanced at Carver who nodded to her, making her stomach ease off from guilt to happiness for at least having some of her family still there. Her smile grew as she looked up at Aristide, poking his side, he in exchange took her around her neck and gave her a noogie. The laughter and squealing leaving any bad feelings anyone had from the sight of the siblings.


	2. Finding new Friends

Amarillis and Carver strolled around the market as their elder brother hunted down a new lead to get them out of low town. Carver stopped his sister every few feet to ask her what she thought about the armor, she always shook her head and stuck her tongue out in a grossed out look.

"Hey Carver! I think I got it. Come with me."

Carver looked up at he was called, growling as he patted his sisters shoulder and went to meet up with Aristide. Amarillis stayed in the market, looking at the robes and armors then moving to the necklaces. She shook her head at every male who held up something over decorated and shoved it in her face, smiling slightly as she readjusted the blades on her hips.

"So, this is your sister?"

She spun around quickly and almost fell over the dwarf as she stumbled a few feet every which way, her face covered with shock as her lips twisted to the side and she looked at her brothers, whom were laughing.

"Yes! That's her. Seems we managed to sneak up on her too!"

Amarillis huffed at her brother before looking back at the dwarf, bowing her head slightly.

"Sister, this is Varric. Bartrands brother. He is going to help us hire onto the expedition."

Amarillis gave a look of concern to her brother, shifting slightly uneasy as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey, it's either expedition, or Templar's."

She sighed and nodded slightly, looking back at the dwarf who had a cheeky grin on his face.

"So, why doesn't your sister say something? Cat got her tongue?"

Varric looked back at Aristide as Amarillis stuck her tongue out at the short man, a slight chuckle slipping past Aristides lips.

"No... On out journey here, we lost our sister. Amarillis spoke less and less as the weeks ticked by, now she doesn't speak at all."

"Ah... I'm, sorry."

Varric looked at Amarillis and smiled, she smiled back weakly. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Aristides loud voice drew them out in a loud "HA!" as he took the lead and they made there way to the Hanged Man to speak more with Varric about their plan.

~~~~~ The Hanged Man ~~~~

"So, here's the thing. We need to find a way into the deep roads. Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we are down there, but we need a good entrance." The dwarf took to pacing in front of the fire place in the suit as Aristide pulled up a seat for his sister as they listened to the dwarf, Carver remaining leaned up against the back wall as Aristide leaned over the back of the chair his sister had seated in.

"Any entrance would do, wouldn't it? Unless there was a dragon sitting in it I suppose."

Aristide chuckled softly as Amarillis giggled, Varric smiled slightly before continuing to talk.

"We need an entrance that's close to our destination but isn't already plundered or filled with darkspawn. Fortunately, I've received some new information."

The dwarf pulled on his gloves to make sure they were on good, placing his hands on his hips.

"There's a Grey Warden in the city. Anyone knows how to get down there, it'll be him." Aristide chuckled softly before speaking again.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out Varric."

The dwarf laughed as he bowed.

"And that messere, is why I'm here. Supposedly the Grey Warden came in with some other Fereldan refugees not long ago. A lowtown women named Lirene has been helping Fereldan refugees. We talk to her, maybe we find where he is."

Amarillis looked over at Carver, smiling to him to try and reassure the young warrior.

"I'll keep after my other contacts. See if I can drum up any other work."

Amarillis got up from the seat, following after her brothers out. Varric coughed to get her attention as he followed them.

"Do you really chose not to speak?"

Amarillis glanced up at her brothers, only getting a glance from Carver and a shrug as her saving grace. She looked back to Varric, her shoulders coming up in a shrug as she looked away.

"Fine fine. Have it your way."

Amarillis sighed lightly as she fell back and walked behind the group, staying outside the buildings as her brothers spoke to people and finding information. She sat outside the clinic, resting on her knees as she listened in. She sighed softly as she rubbed her eyes, pausing as a soft noise caught her attention. Turning her head, a small black kitten was pawing at her leg, rolling around on it's back and swatting its paws at her. She giggled lightly, picking the small animal up and cradled the small creature, wiggling her fingers at it. The door to the clinic slammed open and almost hit her, jumping up as the kitten climbed on her shoulder. Amarillis grunted, as she growled, looking up at the person who almost hit her with the door. Her bright orbs meeting the darker brown of a honey haired male.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You're not hurt are you?"

Amarillis paused, opening her mouth but took it back as she looked away as her lips closed. The male stared at her, his head tilting slightly.

"Are we going Anders?"

The male looked over at the voice, Aristide coming out from the clinic doors.

"Ah yes. I just opened the door too quickly and wanted to make sure this women was alright... But, she seems to be ignoring me."

Aristide looked over and chuckled softly, walking to the women and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You alright Ama?"

She looked up at her brother and nodded, smiling softly as the cat slid off her shoulder and into cupped hands ready to catch it on her chest.

"You... Know her?"

Aristide looked over his shoulder.

"Sister, this is Anders, the Grey Warden whom has the maps we need."

Anders looked shocked as Amarillis bowed her head to him, looking at the kitten in her hands as she looked up at her brother and smiled before he took the lead.

"It's nice to see some people can still be gentle."

Anders watched as Amarillis placed the kit in the pouch on her side, keeping her fingers inside for the kit to feel comfortable.

"My sister is very much unique."

Carver spoke up as he glanced at the mage staring at his sister.

"And she could rip you to pieces if you had the wrong idea." Carver grinned as Anders went a little pale, his eyes falling on the male.

"That so? But she looks so... Harmless."

Anders looked back at Amarillis, listening to the dwarf as they traveled at the back of the group. Smiling and laughing softly as the kitten crawled out from her pouch and onto her shoulder. Aristide paused in his step and looked at Anders.

"The most dangerous flowers are often then most beautiful. You do not wish to test my sister, healer. You will have bitten off more then you can chew."

"I knew you would come, Anders. I know you too well."

Anders walked up behind Karl, his face stricken with concern.

"What's wrong? Why are you talking like that?"

Karl looked over his shoulder before he turned around, Anders jaw dropping.

"I was too rebellious, I needed to be made example of."

"No!" Anders looked around with everyone as they heard foot steps, templars seeming to crawl out of every hole possible.

"No!" Amarillis looked back at Anders, taking a step back as his body seemed to start glowing, another step back as a loud crack came from him as he stood up, covered in glowing markings, his eyes glowing vibrant blue.

"You will never take another mage as you took him!"

Amarillis looked up at her brother, the mage grabbing his staff and growling softly as his arm went out in a protective form for his sister.

"This'll be fun..."

He smiled at his sister, her eyes narrowing slightly as she nodded, smiling as she drew the blades on her hips a soft barely noticeable glow emitting from the handles as she spun around and drove the blade into the first Templar neck she found. Her eyes darted around as she pulled her blade free, looking back to see Varric ridding of two more while her brother and the other mage burnt 3 others to a crisp. She looked around, spotting Carver taking one down but had another at his back, her heart jumped as her vision clouded a moment, seeing Bethany in his place for a split second.

"Carver!"

She screamed his name, his eyes shooting up as the Templar fell hearing his name. Aristide looked up hearing her voice, his eyes narrowing as he saw her sprinting for Carver. It took only seconds, Carver stumbled forward and land on his side seeing the Templar behind him with blade in hand and raised, his sister running in front and jabbing her blades into the Templar's gut.

"Amarillis!"

She turned and looked at her brothers, Aristide running up behind them, Varric following.

"Are you alright?!"

She looked down at her side as Aristide looked at it and gently touched the red spot, she nodded but Carver got up and took her arm and supported her weight as she looked like she was about to fall over.

"Anders... What did you do?"

They all looked over at Karl, Anders standing in front of him and frowning as he sighed lightly. Aristide held up his hands telling his younger siblings to stay where they were, running over to Anders was with Karl. They continued talking, not very clear to the others. After a moment, Aristide ran back and took Amarillis from Carver, picking her up cradled as he carried her down the steps and out of the Chantry, the others in tow.


	3. A night out

Amarillis growled to herself as she wriggled around in bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted. Her mother coming into the room every so often to check up on her. Aristide had bed riden her after she got hurt in the chantry, refusing to bring her along as he went back out to try and find more jobs to do. She climbed out of bed and looked over her bandages in the mirror, a small frown crossing her lips as she sighed heavily, her body jumping slightly as she spun around at the sound on the door screeching open.

"Ah, sister. You are up."

She smiled seeing her big brother and ran over to him, tossing her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him tightly.

"How is the wound?"

She looked down and gently poked at it, smiling more as it didn't hurt, nodding her head with great enthusiasm. Her brother laughed.

"I am glad you are healing quickly. Come, get dressed, Varric has invited us to the hanged man tonight and I wish you to meet our new company."

She stared in confusion as her brother gave her a package, her head tilting as she looked up at him.

"I know you do not like the style of clothing Mages normally wear, but I had this specially made for you, please wear it."

She frowned slightly but nodded, kissing her brothers cheek before he walked out and closed the door behind him. Amarillis looked at the package carefully for a moment, twisting it around in her hands before she opened it. A small gasp slipped past her lips as she picked up the crimson fabric, she stared at it wide eyed before putting it on. The back was completely open, long slits on the sides and shorts under neath for her use of the blades. She clapped her hands together as she smiled at herself in the mirror, putting the belt on so it sat slanted on her hips. She grabbed her favorite boots, matching in color perfectly as she slid them on and fastened the laces, the boots ending just below her knees, the gloves to the outfit did not match one another at all, one very long and coming up just above her elbow the other very short, ending just before her wrist. Both gloves hand no fingers, so her skin would still be in contact with the lyrium she had infused in the handles of her blades. She looked at the remains of the package, tilting her head some as she grabbed the bundle of, what she assumed to be, snow fox fur and opened the door to find her brother talking with their uncle. The conversation halted when Gamlen caught glance of her, his jaw dropping some as Aristide looked over and smiled.

"You look wonderful sister. Do you like it?"

She nodded quickly and ran over to him, hugging him tightly but held up the fur to him with a puzzled look. He chuckled softly.

"Here, it goes like this."

Aristide took the fur, taking a small clip that was hidden in the mound and clipping it to a small hook on her shoulder, as he did this he took a step behind her and she pulled her hair away for him, glancing over her shoulder as she heard another click of a hook and clip coming together. When her brother stepped back in front of her, she looked at the fur and smiled broadly as she ran her hands down the small but long material, her fingers running off the tip just above her waist band. She smiled more so at her brother as he passed her her blades.

"Can't have my sister walking around with out her toys, now can I?"

She giggled as she placed her blades on her hips, taking her brothers arm when he offered it to her and hugged it tightly as they waved good bye to their uncle. They walked in silence, Amarillis clung to her brothers arm as she skipped along beside him with a happy grin on her face as her eyes where pointed down watching the front fabric of her robe dance in front of her feet. Aristide chuckled softly, stopping just outside the hanged man.

"Hang on, let's pull your hair back."

She frowned and looked up at her brother, her brow quirked. He laughed.

"I meant in a braid, it looks much nicer pulled back, but not in that bun you like all the time."

Amarillis giggled softly as she spun around for her brother and gave him a hair tie, she always had some around her wrists. She waited patiently for him to finish tapping her feet together.

"There. All done."

She reached back and touched the braid, smiling as she pulled her long raven hair over her shoulder with the fox fur, grabbing her brothers arm again as he opened the door to the hanged man. When they entered the room, everything grew quiet as people looked over at the door, Amarillis holding tightly to her brother as she her cheeks turned a soft pink with embarrassment. She looked up at her brother, his eyes scanning the room before he made an "ah" type expression and took Amarillis by the hand and lead her over to a table.

"Hey Hawke! Nice to see you let your sister come out and get some fresh air."

Aristide laughed as he smacked the dwarfs shoulder.

"Oh hush it Varric, I had to make sure she was alright before I let her out. Besides, after what happened with Bethany..."

Amarilis looked up at her brother, his eyes lowering at the mention of their younger sister. He quickly shook his head and clapped his hands together.

"On that note! Who's drinking what? Next round is on me."

The table cheered as some laughed, Aristide pointing to a free chair next to Carver and motioned for Amarillis to sit as he ran over to the bar. Amarillis walked over, hugging her younger brother tightly before sitting down.

"You look wonderful sister. Glad to see you out of the house."

She smiled and nodded, glancing around the table at all the new faces.

"He's right Kitten, you do look great. Better so then the first day I met you if I may say so."

Amarillis giggled at Varric, he had begun to call her kitten because of the cat she had taken in, she never left the house with out it. Save for tonight.

"I take it Hawke wanted to introduce you to our new companions?"

She nodded, smiling softly as Varric got out of his seat and walked over to her before pointing around the table.

"Let's see here, over there is Merrill, I call her Daisy. We got her when we finished completing that task you got from the witch while you and your family where fleeing Ferelden."

Amarillis smiled and waved at the young elf.

"You already know Anders and Avalline."

Amarillis looked over at the blond mage and bowed her head slightly before giving a friendly smile to the red haired women, getting one herself in return.

"This over here is Isabela and Fenris."

Amarillis looked over at the two, she cheeks heating up slightly as she saw the male elf. She shook it off as she glanced over at the female, giving her a light smile.

"And that's everyone! Everyone, this is Hawkes twin sister Amarillis. Only reason she hasn't been with us thus is because she got a nasty scrape on her side and Hawke put her on house arrest."

Varric laughed as Amarillis shot him a look and stuck her tongue out at him, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

"So Amarillis."

She turned her head up to look at Isabella.

"Is it true you don't talk?"

Amarillis opened her mouth but stopped and looked away, picking at her glove as she felt nervous now.

"D'awe, poor kitten. Someone should try and help you loosen it up."

Amarillis frowned slightly and stood up, walking past Aristide as he came back with a bunch of drinks in hand. He set them down and watched as his sister went outside, lifting a brow as he looked at Isabella.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Why is it that when something goes wrong I'm the one people look at?"

Everyone at the table looked at her with their brows quirked, the women grinning slightly.

"Yea, ok ok."

Aristide shook his head slightly and grabbed one of the mugs he was carrying.

"Fenris, could you please go take this to my sister?"

Fenris looked up, his dark brow quirked slightly.

"Are you certain she is even out there?"

Aristide chuckled lightly.

"She'll be outside to your right, leaning up against the wall. Most likely fiddling with her hair."

Aristide pushed the mug to Fenris whom sighed as he stood, taking the mug with him as he made his way out the doors while everyone else started talking again.

As Fenris took a step out into the cool night air, he closed his eyes to enjoy it a moment before looking to his left then to his right. Shockingly enough, his eyes fell on Amarillis, her eyes pointed to the ground as her hands fiddled mindlessly at the end of her braided hair. He coughed to get her attention, her eyes lifting slowly as he held out his hand with the mug in it.

"Your brother wished me to give this to you."

Amarillis looked at the mug and shook her head, turning her gaze away as she folded her arms across her chest. Fenris sighed slightly and lowered his hand, staring at the women for a little while before taking a step to go back inside. He froze when he heard the soft noise of a woman's stifle to keep down a sob, his deep green eyes turning over to the women. He stared at her a moment before noticing her shoulders where trembling. He sighed softly and set the mug down on a crate just to the side and stood next to her, leaning up against the wall with her. He glanced at her every now and then to see if she had calmed, eventually placing his hand on her shoulder as he looked out to the street. Eventually she stopped shaking, her head turning up as she wiped away traces of her tears.

"I still see it you know..."

Fenris blinked and looked at her, his eyes slightly wide.

"See what?"

Amarillis looked up at him, her unnatural blue orbs staring into him.

"Bethany. The ogre." Her eyes trailed away as she took in a deep breath.

Fenris stared wide eyed at the women, her voice was course from not being used, but the sound was like angels bells dancing across the oceans waters to him. He kept his hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault."

She whispered as she looked down, Fenris turning his gaze to her.

"I should have been faster, stronger..."

Fenris gripped her shoulder as he grabbed her other, turning her to face him and meeting her gaze.

"Why? Because someone tells you it's your fault? You can not possibly be blamed for something out of your control."

She stared up at the elf, her lips pressing into a frown.

"Tell that to my family. I took the blame... So Carver would stop cursing Aristide. He always get's the blame, because he's a mage, and no one knows..."

Amarillis' eyes went wide as she stopped talking, her secret almost slipping. Her gaze lifted to Fenris', why did she almost tell him? Why was it so easy to talk to him? She shook her head and slipped from his grip, confusion played across his face. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted as a loud voice sounded from behind him.

"Everything alright you two? We're waiting for you to come back in."

Amarillis nodded to her brother as he came out, walking past them both and inside quickly. Aristide watched in confusion before he glanced back at Fenris.

"What happened?"

"You told us she was mute?"

Aristide nodded some.

"To a degree, I know she will start speaking again, she just needs time. Why?"

"Is it normal for her to speak to people she just meets?"

Aristide's eyes grew wide as he glanced back inside before shutting the door, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked at Fenris.

"What did she say?"

Fenris shook his head as he paced back and forth slightly, recapping what Amarillis said to Aristide. The human listening intently to the elf as he looked down and shut his eyes shaking his head.

"Carver is going to hate her..."

"But why? Is she not without magic?"

Aristide sighed heavily and let his hands fall to his sides, staring at Fenris.

"Listen Fenris, and listen good. I have kept my sisters secret ever since father and I found out. No one else knows. She IS magic born."

Fenris's eyes grew wide as he stared at Aristide, another heavy sigh slipping past his lips.

"No one can know Fenris, but from what you told me, she almost told you."

Fenris had so many questions running threw his head.

"But... Why does she not use her magic?"

Aristide ran a hand threw his hair as he stared at Fenris, his gaze softening.

"Think about why you hate magic, amplify it by ten... That is why she does not use her magic."

Fenris stared after Aristide as he walked back inside, stunned at this new bit of news. After a moment, he shook his head and went back inside, approaching the table and watching as Aristide and his sister where dancing on the table just for fun as music had started to play. Everyone in the bar clapping their hands to the beat and laughing as Aristide tripped a couple of times. By the end of the night, it was just the twins with Fenris, Anders and Varric. They had started a game of wicked grace and Amarillis was cleaning them of house and home.

"Anderastes dimpled butt cheeks!"

Amarillis giggled as Varric tossed his cards on the table.

"I don't know how she does it! Hawke, how in Andraste's name does she do it?"

Aristide laughed as he threw his cards down as well.

"You got me Varric, my sister has impeccable luck it seems."

He smiled as his sister as she put the money she won in her pouch before standing up.

"Well, I do think that's a night for us my good men, we'll see you tomorrow when we head for the deep roads?"

Varric laughed as he nodded.

"You know it. I'll make sure blondie and broody here are there in case you want to bring one of them."

Amarillis laughed as Varric got a death glare from both men, sinking into his chair as Aristide took her hand and leaned her out. Fenris couldn't help but watch after them as he stared at Amarillis's back, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched them disappear.


	4. Aftermath

Amarillis yawned as she watched from across the courtyard as her brother spoke with Varric and his brother. She was sitting on top a crate, swinging her feet as she hummed lightly to herself as she looked around the stone of the area. Her gaze falling to the group that had come with them, her eyes catching her brothers as she offered him a big smile.

"Alright, we're ready to go."

Amarillis jumped off the crate as she heard Aristide, Varrics brother talking to the group behind them as an "inspirational" speech.

"Hey, who brought the old lady?"

Aristide looked over his shoulder as his siblings looked, all three of them groaning as they walked over to their mother.

"I apologize sir dwarf, but I must speak with my children."

"Mother, no. We've talked about this."

"I know my darling, I just want to know if you will be taking Carver with you."

Amarillis looked up at her brother, concern played across her face.

"I have not decided yet."

"I AM going."

Carver interjected his elder brother as he looked at his mother, determination set in his voice.

"You can't take everyone anyways! So pick so we can get going!"

Aristide looked over his shoulder as the dwarf yelled at him, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to his sister. Her eyes where locked on Carver, concern played across her face as she looked at Aristide, shaking her head as her eyes glazed over. Aristide let go of a heavy sigh as he grabbed Carvers shoulders.

"I need you to stay here and look after mother."

"What?!"

Carver swatted his hands away and took a step back, his eyes falling to his sister.

"And you agree with this?"

Amarillis looked down and nodded. An angry growl rolling threw Carvers chest.

"Carver, not all of us can go, we need to you look after mother here. Please. Do this for us, if not us then do it for mother."

Carver glanced at their mother, all anger fading as he sighed.

"Alright. But you better come back soon."

Aristide motioned for Anders and Fenris to come over to them.

"Are we done? Family drama over?"

Aristide growled as he looked down at the dwarf, nodding some. Amarillis looked back at Carver, frowning some as she waved to him, he didn't' wave back.

"It's been a long time coming brother."

Varric looked at his brother and smiled slightly.

"Indeed it has the deep roads await!"

"Ah, Kirkwall... Never thought I'd say I missed it."

Aristide chuckled as he glanced down at Varric.

"So what now Hawke? Going back home to check on the family?"

He nodded some as his sister came up beside him.

"Yes. We are going to tell mother the good news. We will soon be out of lowtown."

Varric laughed as he patted Hawkes arm.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to see if I can find some buyers to help you along."

Aristide nodded as he took his sisters hand, Anders and Fenris walking behind them till they went their separate ways. Amarillis had given Fenris a tight hug in farewell, over their time in the deep roads, the two had grown closer.

As Aristide scaled the steps to Gamlen's house, he froze outside for a moment as he could hear the soft pleadings of his mother. He quickly opened the door, freezing once again at the site inside.

"Carver, please. Don't do this!"

Liendra and Carver looked to the door as they heard it open, Carver grimacing as he saw his elder brother.

"Hello brother, I see you made it back."

Amarillis came up behind Aristide, placing a hand on his shoulder not yet noticing Carver. Her gaze turned inside and her face paled. Her younger brother dressed in templar robes.

"Please, talk him out of this."

Their mother pleaded to Aristide as he took a couple more steps inside.

"Carver... W-H-Why...?"

"Oh don't even start. You go out into the deep roads, come back rich and want me to fall in line again."

Aristide shook his head.

"That isn't what-"

Carver held up his hand.

"Save it."

Aristide growled as he grabbed his staff, gripping it tightly.

"Why a templar!? You want to report me to them as "pay back" for the years you felt neglected? You want to report our sister?!"

Everyone froze, Aristide's eyes growing wide as he turned around and looked at a pale skinned Amarillis.

"Sweet Maker... Amai, I am so sorry..."

""What do you mean report our sister? She isn't a mage! You are!"

Carver pointed a finger at his elder brother, whom let a heavy sigh slip past his lips as he looked over his shoulder at Carver.

"We kept it secret, Amarillis hates magic about as much as you do... So we tried to hide it..."

Amarillis looked down as Carver stared wide eyed at her, her gaze climbing up to see her mother's expression.

"N-no. If she was I would have known, I'm her mother!"

Amarillis let tears roll down her cheeks as she reached out, opening her palm to the ceiling. Her palm grew cold and started to produce mist as a small ball of ice formed in her hand, her eyes staring down as she closed her hand around the ball and tossed it up against the wall, the small ball shattering, the sound of ice cracking filled the room as the entirety of the wall became coated with ice. Their mother gasped and covered her mouth as Carver glared at his sister.

"You lied to me?! About everything!?"

Amarillis looked up, sadness coaxing her face as she shook her head frantically.

"I've had enough of this. I am doing what I want! No more lies, no more secrets." He stormed past his siblings, pausing at the door.

"Oh, and you can have this back."

He removed the blade from his back and shoved it into his sisters hands, her lips parting as she gasped out a soft sob.

"Carver! Your sister spent years saving up for that for you!"

"Yea? How do I know that? She seems to have lied to me about everything else."

Amarillis shook her head frantically as she tried to reach out for her brother, but he stormed off before she could do anything. Their mother fell to her knees crying and Aristide was at her side in an instant, Amarillis let her eyes drift to her family, the glare her uncle gave her making her head snap as she clutched the blade tightly to her chest and ran out the door.

"Amarillis!"

She could hear her brother calling after her but she didn't stop, tears running down her cheeks as she ran threw the streets. She ran threw high town and dusk town, trying to find a way out of the city. Eventually, she had found her way into the gallows, her body trembling as she looked around for a moment.

"Excuse me, do you need something?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around quickly to see a templar. She shook her head, glancing around again as she clutched the blade to her and walked away, she felt eyes on her back as she tried to calm herself, shutting her eyes tightly as she took the path back threw high town and finally found the gates out. She could hear foot steps behind her but didn't care, her feet constantly moving as she wandered away from the city and over to the wounded coast. As she reached the point, she stopped, her gaze out to the waters before she dropped on her knees, the blade falling from her gasp as he cupped her hands over her face. She could hear the foot steps behind her again and she quickly grabbed Carvers blade and stood up quickly, yelling as she brought the blade down on the person that had been following her. The metal of the sword met metal, the loud clank echoing around the area Amarillis looked more closely, spiked metal gloves and white hair could be seen from behind the blocking blade. She pulled back as she dropped Carvers sword, staring as Fenris lowered his grate blade and placed it upon his back.

"Nice to see you too Amai."

She frowned and looked away from him, his head tilting some as he walked towards her.

"Wasn't that Carvers blade?"

She nodded some.

"Why do you have it?"

"H-he... He..."

She shook her head as a sob ripped from her lips, covering her face as she dropped onto her knees. Fenris jumped slightly at the reaction he got.

"Hey... I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you."

He knelt down in front of her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"He found out I'm a mage... He... Joined the templars..."

Fenris could feel the pain in her voice. He bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed against his shoulder, burying her face into his neck. They stayed like that for a time, Fenris the first to move as he pushed her back gently. Picking up the blade, he placed it on his back with the other one he had and helped Amarillis up, keeping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned up against him.

They walked back into Kirkwall and into high town, Fenris saw Aristide running around looking in every hall and corner he could, freezing when he saw Fenris with Amarillis. When he took a step forwards to run to them, Fenris shook his head and gave a stern look, motioning towards the mansion he was held up in and continued to walk past him. Aristide nodded as he watched Fenris walk past, his sister completely out of it as she leaned up against the elf, he stalked behind them slowly until they reached Fenris's hide away, making sure they entered safely before taking his leave back to low town to let their mother know she was alright.

As Fenris sat her down on the bench inside, he quickly made a fire and went to fetch a blanket for her.

"Fenris...?"

He looked back at her as he picked up a blanket, his lips pressing into a frown as he could hear how small her voice was.

"Why did I have to have magic...? Why couldn't I just... Be normal?"

She stared up at him as he walked over and placed the blanket over her shoulders, sitting next to her as he sighed lightly.

"I'm afraid I don't have that answer."

She frowned as her gaze turned to the fire, grabbing the blanket and closing it around her.

"I often wonder... Why it wasn't found out sooner. My eyes make it so easy."

He stared at her as he frowned again slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder making her look at him, the brilliant unnatural blue hue of her orbs staring into the forest green of his. He smiled lightly and leaned in, kissing her forehead gently.

"You are unique, nothing more. I often wondered about mages, if they asked for forgiveness, wished their magic away..."

His eyes drifted away for a moment before he looked back at her.

"It is still hard for me, but I am beginning to understand that not all mages, are like the ones I knew."

Amarillis smiled lightly as she laid her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.


End file.
